


Sushi

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [5]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Post-Series, Sushi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7074751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You brought enough to feed an army, Ann.  Should I be expecting company?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sushi

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 2 June 2016  
> Word Count: 581  
> Written for: Lula_Loops  
> Prompt: Damien/Ann & Sushi sounds perfect  
> Summary: You brought enough to feed an army, Ann. Should I be expecting company?  
> Spoilers: Post-series speculation, but there is a reference to the end of episode 01x03 "The Deliverer". Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Well, this turned out far more introspective than I actually expected. Given that it's the first thing I've written that's definitely after the series finale, I'm kind of impressed by that. I'm still debating where I want my post-series headcanons to go, but this is giving me a good start.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

He remembers the first time she brought sushi to his loft. She'd namedropped Chef Masa, and he'd almost laughed at the absurdity of it. He never ate that sushi in the end, or anything else she brought him for a while there.

And then he forgot about the embargo on anything she brought him. There were other, more pressing things on his mind, like keeping Amani and Simone alive and safe; like dealing with a nun who believes he can be saved, or cured of his Antichrist side, or whatever it is she's told him; like living with the fact that there are people out there who kill others to please him. At this point, what he eats and who it's from is the least of his concerns.

So when she shows up at his loft again, just days after he saved Simone's life and made his deal with the devil -- or should he start calling him Dad now? What exactly is the protocol there? -- he simply waves her in and barely takes the time to close the door, not bothering to lock it. Who's going to mess with him at this point? Even if there are people who don't know who and what he is now, they'll learn very quickly if they try to assert themselves too much.

"Have you eaten yet?" she asks, eyes casting over him in a way that feels both critical and reverent. He's still getting used to that.

"What kind of timeframe are we talking about here?" He can't help feeling a little cocky around her. He still can't figure out what he's supposed to do about her.

"Well, that answers that." She sets out several containers of sushi and a bottle of high end sake. "Sit down and eat. You'll do no one any good if you're starving yourself."

For a second, he pauses and wonders what his life would have been like if this woman had actually raised him. What would his life be like now? And then he realizes how weird that sounds and shakes his head with a chuckle as he joins her at the counter.

"You brought enough to feed an army, Ann. Should I be expecting company?"

He reaches for the sake, opening the bottle as she somehow knows exactly where to find the wine glasses to serve it in. He should be upset by that, but what's the point? She knows these things and there's nothing he can do about it.

"No, but I wasn't sure how hungry you'd be." She pauses in setting out the chopsticks and condiments, then says more softly, "I didn't want to presume that Simone wouldn't be here."

"She does have her own apartment, you know." He grins at the slight furrowing of her brow and her lack of eye contact. "Are you jealous of her?"

"No!" It comes very quickly on the heels of his question.

"Okay. I find it interesting that you only mentioned her, no one else. Very telling, Ann. I think I'm starting to figure you out."

"You saved her life, Damien, brought her back from a fatal wound. Why wouldn't you have her here where you can keep an eye on her?"

"Because I don't own her."

"You could own this entire planet if you really wanted to."

"I know." He shakes his head, reaching for a piece of tuna roll. "For now, let's just concentrate on eating before this all goes to waste, shall we?"


End file.
